metamo_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Oyperli
Planetary Data Oyperli is a planet orbiting a giant blue star part of the Hydros Constellation, but is quite different from the rest of the planets in the system. Besides the fact it bears life of its own, the planet appears to have an odd shape to it, similar to a cloud, but with a bright streak of highland across the equator. The surface is lifeless and barren, but made of a special stone called Ceruleum. Ceruleum is a very ordinary rock on its own, but research shows it has special conductive properties that prevent electricity from passing through, making it an excellent plumbing material when refined. However, the inside of Oyperli contains something much more interesting. The equator to the planet is an opening to the waterlogged insides, where lifeforms are aplenty and the caves are glittered with precious gems all around. Clusters of these gems are the cities of Oyperli's inhabitants, where they happily live in harmony. In Oyperli's core, there exists a giant crystal called "The Pearl," which is the center of Oyperli's largest city. As one goes away from the bright lights and glamour, however, more is revealed about what life forms exist inside the planet. As it turns out, in the deeper parts of the planet exists a large food web where scary predators violently rule over. Despite many expeditionary missions, not much is able to be revealed without placing researchers in heavy amounts of danger. Thus, one should take caution and try not to venture into dark caverns. Inhabitants The Oyperlians are small, squishy, translucent creatures that inhabit the inner caverns of the planet. They are an aquatic species, and require lots of moisture or else they will shrivel up. They move around by flapping their arm-like appendages, though even the slightest water current can overpower this and send an Oyperlian flying. Oyperlians speak a complex language still being translated over at the Archive, making communication between the planet and passerby difficult. Among other things, the Oyperlians are gaining traction lately not only for the discovery of their planet, but for the "devil horns" on their head, befitting their trickster stereotype. To specify, a portion of Oyperlians who aren't already well off tend to pickpocket outsiders for whatever valuables they have, usually going for the most valuable items the victim own. These items are sold across a massive black market where crime lords leech off the sneaky work of their underlings. One should make sure not to get caught up in these affairs, lest they are welcomed to the rest of their life as a servant. Game Data Oyperli's phsyics make it similar to planets like Gigagush and Mekks, but with more control. Launched Meteos always go up 5 rows before slowly descending back down. However, the slower launches allow combos to be made easier, and garbage blocks have little to no effect on launches. On top of that, Oyperli's similarity to Vubble in terms of meteo frequencies allow it to make launches with ease.}} Category:Homeworlds